


I'm a genius, Kara

by one_odd_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cabin, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Never Have I Ever, New Year's Eve, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_odd_gay/pseuds/one_odd_gay
Summary: The squad is looking for a place to spend New Year's Eve. Luckily Lena has a lovely forest cabin. Kara and Lena are left alone after everyone is off to bed and play a drinking game. What will be revealed?





	I'm a genius, Kara

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and sweet Supercorp fic that is pretty cool. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> -one_odd_gay
> 
> P.S. If you have any suggestions for prompts, please comment some you would like to see me write in the future.

Twas the night before New Year’s Eve. Kara had insisted that they all spent the night together at a house party somewhere. Lena had volunteered her cabin to the squad and they all arrived the day before New Year’s Eve. Lena was already there setting up when Kara, Alex, Camren, Nia, and Brainy came. Lena immediately went to hug Kara and then greet the others. Kara loved Lena’s hugs. Even though this one was quick, it sure was lovely. Lena then lead everyone inside the comfy cabin out of the cold. 

The cabin was huge. It had two stories with a huge window on one side of the cabin overlooking the miles of forest. There were tons of rooms and the living room had lots of nice couches and a stone fireplace had only some sad and un lit wood sitting in it. Everyone was tired from the long drive and just wanted to go to bed. Lena led everyone to their bedrooms. Alex and her girlfriend Camren took one. Then Nia and Brainy. Now it was just Lena and Kara alone. Kara admitted that she wasn’t actually that tired and Lena wasn't either. “Want to play a game or something?” Lena asked. “Sure” Kara said, “what should we play?”. “I could try to find a chess game but I doubt all the piece would be there,” Lena said. “We could play drinking game” Kara suggested pointing to an unopened bottle of wine on the counter. “That’s my kind of game” Lena responded getting off the couch to grab the bottle of wine and some glasses. Kara giggled. Kara knew that she herself couldn’t get the nice buzz of the alcoholic that humans could. But wanted to hang out with Lena and play a fun game nonetheless. “Ok so how about we play a classic like, never have I ever,” Lena suggested opening and pouring the wine. “Ok. That sounds like it could be fun.” Kara says, “let’s give it a try.” “Ok, I’ll go first” Lena says “never have I ever had a pet cat”. Kara took a sip and look at Lena who didn’t take one. Kara then said “Never? But they are such cute and lovely creatures. I had one as a teen”. “My mother hated them. Always said that pets were a waste of time.” Lena said almost saddened at the thought of it. They played for quite a while. Glasses had been re filled quite a few times and it was starting to show in Lena as her questions got progressively more personal and slurred in speech. But nothing prepared Kara for Lena’s next question. “Oook, Kara. Are you ready? Alrighty, never have I ever… kissed Supergirl.” Yikes, Kara thought to herself, well this is awkward. Also for some reason made her a little more on edge. It was such a random question. Unless it wasn’t. Did Lena know something? “Nope. I have never-um- kissed Supergirl.” Kara said. Lena set her own and Kara’s glass down on the table. Lena looked into Kara’s eyes. Kara took a moment to admire Lena’s beautifully bright colored eyes and lovely face Then Lena slowly started to lean in. Before either of them knew it. They were kissing. It was slow and soft and Kara felt like she was in heaven. Lena pulled away from the kiss and whispered to Kara, “and now,” she paused, “I have” 

Kara didn’t know what say. So much was racing through her mind and she didn’t how to process it all. She managed to say,”how did you kn-“. “Because I’m a genius Kara and a different hairdo with some glasses isn’t going to fool a genius like me dear.” Lena interrupted smugly. Kara looked away from Lena’s eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Lena. I was afraid of putting another burden on you and I didn’t want to do that to you. I care about you too much to ever do that to you,”. Lena put her hand under Kara’s chin and softly pulled her face to look at hers,”you aren’t a burden to me Kara. Ok? You are one to the only good things in my life. And, I- I love you Kara.” Lena said this to Kara and Kara was so relieved by all her words. “I love you too Lena.” They both smiled at each other before they sealed to small gap between their lips once again. They were kissing passionately for quite a few minutes before Lena suggested they moved to her bedroom. Kara smiled and picked her up bridal style and flew up to Lena's bedroom for the night.


End file.
